


Halloween Really Sucks

by BookishTea



Category: South Park
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Cocktober, Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, The Coon - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishTea/pseuds/BookishTea
Summary: Kyle doesn't participate in Halloween anymore, but that doesn't stop him from getting a treat. (Posted early as per request)





	

Creaking, bubbling, chains rattling, then a drum began an upbeat tempo.

_I was working in the lab late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight._

_For my monster from his slab began to rise, and suddenly to my surprise…_

A moan cut through the air, splitting nicely through the dazzling night. Against the frosted windows of the bedroom, was a glow of orange, pinks, greens, and purples. They were from the streets below, sparkling costumes, strung lanterns, and strobes of ongoing parties.

"Shit" came the curse, muted by the blaring sound of music. Kyle bit his lip; the leather chair creaking as it leaned backwards.

His laptop was still on, screen blinding as it remained paused on a gory scene. Just moments before he had been watching a ridiculous slasher, which was now entirely forgotten. On it was a young woman in a skimpy outfit, getting chopped to pieces by a masked murder. Typical stuff.

_He did the mash! He did the monster mash. The monster mash! It was a graveyard smash._

Another moan rose up, whimpering as he tightened his grip. In response came a muffled groan.

Kyle sat reclining, eyes screwed shut. He hadn't dressed up for this Halloween, instead wearing a knitted grey sweater and jeans. Unlike Eric, who knelt in front of him was dressed as his Coon persona.

"Fuck" Kyle whined, sliding his eyes open to watch the boy before him, gaze narrowed. He pulled his hand forward, yanking his hold of chestnut hair to watch Eric better. The movements of Eric's mouth, bobbing up and down.

Eric gave another needy groan, shifting his weight as his spare hand went to his groin, palming himself. His voice hitched, near soundless.

_He did the mash! It caught on in a flash. He did the mash! He did the monster mash._

_From my laboratory in the castle east, to the master bedroom where the vampires feast._

He popped off, still attached by a string of saliva. With a wave of his hand he shooed it away, leaning back down to kiss along the flushed skin. Tilting his head, he hummed along with the catchy tune from outside. The vibrations causing another high pitch moan to peel itself from Kyle's throat. A smirk crept onto Eric's face, amused as his grip tightened, stroking increasing in pace.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyle gasped, trying to sound dignified and irritated. He failed.

"Hm? Nothing particular, just admiring the view." Eric flashed another smile, before his tongue swiped along the length of Kyle's dick in broad strokes. Chuckling as he felt a shiver run through his fidgeting Jew.

"Funny," Kyle whispered, tugging on Eric's hair again, "I was just _admiring_ that you finally shut up." He stifled another pitiful sound, eyes hooded as he stared at the masked face. Light glinting off the sharp snout, casting something akin to bottled moonlight against it. Thin fingers threaded through his silken hair, landing on the fake ears, smoothing the soft but stiff material over.

"Wow, such a witty insult. How will I ever go on?" In response he downed the heated flesh, tongue lavishing the head for a moment before it slid further in. Mindful of his teeth, he watched as Kyle squirmed, panting shamelessly and letting his hands fall onto the armrests. The leather creaked loudly in response, fingernails biting into it.

The desire to thrust was overwhelming, to dive fully into the inviting and captivating warmth of that mouth. God, he would do anything to stay here, for Eric to keep going. He felt slightly guilty about that, the need for someone like the brunette. A racist, bigot, piece of shit.

He couldn't make himself care; his eyes were rolling in the back of his head, breath shuddering out in plumes of hot air.

_The girls all came from their humble abodes, to get a jolt from my electrodes._

_They did the mash! They did the monster mash. The monster mash!_

The music started to get drowned out, overwhelmed by the thundering sound of his heartbeat flooding his ears. His mouth fell open, gasping as he remained mesmerized by the sight of Eric's puffed out cheeks; the blush that worked its way down his throat was attractive, more so than it should be.

"Oh my God!" He shifted his weight in the chair, thankful that his parents had went to some adult party. And that his brother, Ike, had slept over at his friend's house. That they were utterly alone, and no one could hear them over the noise. The intense sensation of Eric's suckling was melting his mind, the intensity causing his toes to curl in his wool socks.

_**Schhhikk!** _

Eric pressed his one hand heavily onto Kyle's chair, keeping balance as his spare left Kyle to unzip his pants. He needed some sort of contact, he was dying over here. Leave to Kyle to take all of the pleasure, the greedy fucking Jew that he was. Distracted by his thoughts and lust, he was unaware that as his only gloved hand braced his weight, the infamously known talons to his crime-fighting costume were buried into the leather.

_...It was a graveyard smash. They did the mash! It caught in a flash. They did the mash! They did the monster mash._

Relaxing his throat, slowly he swallowed all of Kyle's dick. Making sure to breathe through his nose as he sucked harder and harder, rewarded by the thrilling sound of a clarion call.

"Holy fuck! H-holy f-"

Still trying to worm a hand into his pants, he was caught completely off guard by the sudden bitter liquid gushing into his mouth. Immediately he pulled off, coughing as he tried not to choke.

Kyle blinked for a moment, the pleasurable haze slowly coming undone. It was like there was a fog in his mind, or cobwebs that needed to be swept away. It left him utterly lazy and boneless, body tired from all of his arching.

_The zombies were having fun, the party had just begun. The guests included: Wolfman, Dracula and his son!_

Slowly he gathered himself back up, tidying his clothes before he unsteadily climbed to his feet and walked over the windows.

_The scene was rocking, all were digging the sounds. Igor on chains, backed by his-_

Trembling fingers brushed past the curtains, shutting the panes of glass before he drew the fabric tight again. The music was unfortunately still there, only muffled and incomprehensible. He turned back, body still aflame with desire, and tingling from his orgasm.

Eric rubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand, looking miserable as he glared. He was slightly tangled in his cape, though originally it looked fucking cool on him, it was now a complete hindrance. Which increased his anger when Kyle smiled back, crossing over, and dropping to his knees in front of Eric. A couple of hair strands hung in Eric's eyes, messy and unbelievably sexy. It was intimidating. Without thinking Kyle brushed them back, leaning down to press a kiss against Eric's sore mouth. The mask made it harder than necessary. Frustrated, Kyle pulled back. He had tasted of a vile pungency and candy. Candy that Kyle knew for a fact that he'd stolen from little kids, he never spent his own money on things he could always steal.

"Take off that stupid glove." He said, nodding towards the glinting metal.

"I can't believe you're ordering me around," Eric complained, "and after I made you climax like a soccer mom with a book filled with coupons."

Kyle snorted, watching as Eric still took it off. "What the fuck does that even mean? And don't get bitchy with me just because you have blue balls. I'm not risking getting stabbed in the head when you receive a blowjob."

He rolled his eyes when Eric perked up, mindful of the smirk pressed into his lips when they kissed again.

Laughter and childish screaming picked up outside, the dedication to a night filled with terror and delight. Kyle begun where Eric had left off, hand shoving its way into the other boy's pants. He smiled, devouring the sound of Eric's constant whimpers.

That is, until his eyes landed on his chair, and noticed the obvious rip in the side.

"Cartman! What the fuck did you do to my chair?!"

" _Shit_ …"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Eat a shit ton of candy, and most importantly, stay safe! xx  
> The song, obviously, is "Monster Mash" by Bobby(Boris) Pickett and The Crypt-Kickers.


End file.
